At Last
by BlackMamba104
Summary: Just a little one-shot starring Matt Bellamy, the singer of Muse!


**Just a random little one-shot starring our gorgeous Matt Bellamy ;)**

I had been waiting for this moment for so long. He had promised me that we would meet up in that quiet little park, beneath the oak tree. I had arrived ten minutes early, just to be on the safe side.

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since I last saw him. Okay, it might not sound like that long, but when your in love with someone, spending six weeks away from them feels like six decades.

He had gone away for the summer holidays. He had gone to Scotland. He rang me once, saying that the weather was awful and he wasn't allowed to use the phone so he had stolen it instead. I remembered laughing at that. I laughed a lot that night as we stayed talking for hours and hours. I was going to tell him that I loved him, but I just couldn't quite find the words.

But today was my chance. Today I could tell him that I loved him.

I sat down beneath the oak tree, letting my head fall back against it's rough surface. It was a sunny afternoon, but there was a slight chill in the breeze that brushed past my skin. I regretted my decision to wear a short-sleeved top.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and then wrapped my arms around my legs in an attempt to stay warm.

A few moments passed and panic began to rise within in my chest. What if he didn't turn up? What if he wasn't planning on coming back? What if he didn't feel the same way about me as I did him? What if I never saw him again?

"Jasmine," a soft, low voice murmured from behind me.

I whipped around, my heart suddenly shooting up into my throat. My stomach began to do somersaults as I saw who stood before me.

His dark hair still looked as soft and as beautiful as ever as the wind ruffled it. His skin was still pale, no amount of sun could change that, but it was just the way I liked it. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of his beautiful lips. The lips that I had been wanting to kiss for so long now. But it was his eyes that reminded me of just how much I loved him.

God those eyes. I could never forget those blue eyes. They were so many different shades of blue, and framed so perfectly by a set of naturally curved eyelashes. Staring into his eyes was like staring into a bubbling mass of the sea and the sky. I wanted to just dive in, and never return. They were just so beautiful.

He came and sat down beside me, his back resting against the trunk of the tree. He turned his head round to watch my face. I saw his small smile increase ever so slightly.

I didn't know how long we spent just sitting there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. I did know however, that I could have spent eternity just sitting there, with him, falling into the blue depths of his eyes.

He broke the silence first.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. I noticed that my voice wavered a little with the power of the moment.

"Come here," he murmured before bringing his lips to mine.

That kiss. Oh God that kiss. It was beautiful. It was so sweet and full of passion and love and lust. Both of us wanted so much more than just that kiss, but we couldn't, not yet.

It was Matt who broke the kiss, leaving me gasping to catch my breath.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," he told me quietly. I looked back at him to see that his blue gaze was now fixed on the grass beneath us.

"What is it?" I asked him gently.

"I, I um…" he trailed off hopelessly and let out a long gust of air whilst frowning to himself.

Softly, I lifted his head up so that he met my gaze again. He stared at me for a long while, his eyes burning like blue flames fuelled with passion.

"I missed you," he said eventually, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. I knew instantly that that wasn't what he was going to say. There was something else. Something more important.

"I missed you too Matt, but I know that isn't what you wanted to say," I told him truthfully. He smirked gently and let out a small chuckle.

"If I asked you to, would you marry me?" he suddenly asked, his face became curious, with a hint of nervousness.

"Matt, we're sixteen," I chuckled, trying to hide my surprise with a smile.

"But would you?" he pressed.

"Yes, yes I would," I answered honestly. I could feel my fingers trembling. Matt's gaze fluttered down to my hands. His smile grew slightly more pronounced and he gently entwined his fingers with mine before squeezing once. I squeezed back and met his gaze again with a smile.

"I'm not going to propose by the way," he informed me with a smirk and an awkward chuckle. I laughed in response. I wasn't at all expecting a proposal, but now that he had bought it up, I felt a little disappointed that I hadn't received one. But as I had said, we were only sixteen. It was too young.

"I wasn't expecting you to," I grinned.

"Good, I don't have the money to buy you a nice ring," he confessed, still smirking. I loved it when he smirked. It was the way he could just adapt his smirk to any situation. It was one of the small, yet wonderful things about him.

"I don't care about a ring Matt," I told him honestly.

"That's all well and good but I do, and I'm going to wait until I have the money to buy you the most beautiful ring your ever gonna' lay eyes on," he promised me with a smile.

"That's a dangerous promise to make Matt," I grinned, leaning in slightly closer to inhale more of his wonderful scent.

"I know, I'm full of those," he teased before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. The small kiss left me wanting a whole lot more.

Slowly, he untangled his fingers from mine and bought his hand up to my face, so that it gently cupped my cheek. He explored my skin softly with his fingers whilst watching me with awe, like I was some rare artefact.

His fingers trailed across my lips, tracing their shape. I placed a gently kiss on his fingertips, which caused him to blush, and in turn, made me smile.

"Your smile is beautiful," he commented, before leaning forward again. His face was just inches away from mine. If I just moved a little further forward then our lips would meet…

"I love you Jasmine," he whispered softly before swallowing up any of my replies with a glorious kiss.

As we broke away for just a few moments, I whispered "I love you too," before kissing him again.


End file.
